


Bound by the Alpha

by JadeSnowe



Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Smut, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSnowe/pseuds/JadeSnowe
Summary: Stiles and Derek entered into a platonic S/M relationship after Stiles got out of a bad relationship. But now things are progressing and platonic isn't what either of them have in mind.(So. Much. Smut.)





	Bound by the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been inspired to write for a while, but I think I'm getting my mojo back. Here's a one shot that I'm using to warm up the ol' engines. Hope you like it! <3

Stiles avoided Derek's gaze, feeling his hot red gaze like burning embers on his back. His heart was galloping inside his chest, and he fidgeted in his ropes, shifting on his knees.

“What did you say?” Derek's voice cracked out like a velvet whip from behind him. Stiles fought the urge to whimper and bare his throat. Instead, he swallowed the smartass retort that was on the tip of his tongue and took a deep breath. Classic Stilinski timing- of course he'd wait until Derek had his arms tied behind him before confronting him about their relationship. Stiles heart constricted. 

“I said, if you wanted a different Sub, that I would understand, I'd step aside,” Stiles said, voice almost too soft to be heard even with Derek's werewolf hearing. It hurt Stiles to say it, the words tasted like mountain ash in his mouth, but he couldn't keep pretending.

When they'd started this arrangement, a platonic BDSM partnership, it was for them both to fulfill a need. But Stiles was a terrible liar and pretending that he didn't want more with Derek, more from him, that he hadn't always wanted more, was becoming unbearable. Feeling the touch of his flesh, listening to his taunts, only to remain aroused and frustrated. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't spend another awkward coffee date wanting to scratch the faces off the women basically throwing themselves at him and being unable to even say anything because he had no right, no claim. 

“There are hundreds, probably thousands, of people in the area who'd love to be under you, ones you'd…” Stiles almost choked on the words. “Ones you'd want to have under you. Instead of just… this,” he said the last in a whisper. It killed him to reduce their relationship to that single word, but he couldn't keep Derek to himself like this, not if it was keeping him from being completely happy. Not if it meant pretending he didn't want him to be happy with him.

Silence greeted his words. Too much silence. Stiles trembled, fidgeting with arms bound behind him, shifting on his knees. He knew his breathing was ragged, that his heart was pounding erratically. “Please, say something,” he begged. Anything to end the silence.

“So, you've decided this all on your own.” The voice was hard, unforgiving, and it still ran down Stiles spine like a tongue. He shivered, unable to control the spike of arousal that exploded in his gut. “That I'm unhappy in this,” his voice was a snarl. Stiles flinched. “that I don't want you under me,” stiles heart skipped a beat, tripping over itself, and he tried not to hope. “That I could possibly want anyone else. You decided all of this, without my consent.” Stiles stomach dropped with dread at the same time his heart jumped with anticipation. Shitshitshitshit.

Before Stiles could open his mouth, he felt a hand on the back of his neck, the tips of claws touching the sides of his throat. The hand forced him forward, and he- unable to catch himself- fell face first into the mattress. Stiles heart was trying to break out of his chest. 

Dereks other hand was on Stiles hip, his body blanketing the smaller man, lips caressing the shell of Stiles ear. “None of that is your choice.” His voice was a growl, vibrating through his chest and Stiles back. “Especially not when you're so ill informed.”

Then Derek's body was gone, only one clawed hand holding him in place. Stiles pants followed Derek, shredded by the werewolfs free hand. Stiles made a strangled noise, opening his mouth to complain about the vulnerability of his new position, and the loss of his pants. “Quiet.” Derek blanketed Stiles again and this time Stiles felt it, Derek's hard cock rutting against his ass. A high pitched whine crawled out of Stiles throat as he pressed back needily. When had this changed? When had Derek started wanting him like this?

“Do you feel that, Stiles? Does that feel like disinterest to you?” Derek leaned back, clawed hand trailing down Stiles back. The popping of a bottle cap sounded behind him, loud as a gunshot. It was followed by a glob of cold goo plopping down on Stiles exposed ass. He cursed and jerked away. Clawed hands dragged him back with a snarl. More cold lube. And stiles could hear the distinct sound of more slick being applied to what he could only assume was Derek's cock.

“Ya know what I think, Stiles?” A question stiles didn't realize wasn't rhetorical until he felt the hard slap of a hand on his ass, heard the snarl behind him.

“What?” He asked, desperately, voice wrecked. A warning growl. He swallowed. “What do you think, Alpha?”

“I think you've forgotten your place. You've forgotten who you belong to, and what that means.” Hands massaged over Stiles ass, spreading his cheeks. “And I think I know exactly how to remind you.”

~×~

Derek could barely think past the red blaze in his mind, his wolf in a full rage. He wanted to leave, did he? Thought he could use a lame ass excuse like Derek didn't want him to go? If he wasn't so pissed, Derek would have laughed. If he'd wanted Stiles any more he'd have fucked the boy against a tree with his best friend watching the day they met. If stiles wanted to leave, Derek was going to make him say the words. His heart, his wolf, wouldn't accept anything less. He lined the thickness of his cock up with the pink pucker of Stiles ass, pressing in oh-so-slowly.

“D-derek, wait, nng, you c-cant just…” Derek went from a slow press to his hips snapping forward, burying half his dick in Stiles ass. Stiles cried out- a pained, broken, needy sound. Derek smelled the shame and pain, the arousal that wafted off Stiles like his own brand of pheromones.

“Can't?!” He snarled the word, a guttural bark of sound, as he pulled out and then thrust in again, all the way to his base. “Fuckfuckfuck..!” Derek panted, fighting the need to come right then, the feel of Stiles hot and pulsing around his cock almost too much.

“Do you know how long I've wanted you, Stiles?” Derek began to thrust, gently, hips a slow dragging motion. Stiles jerked beneath him, crying out. Gotcha, Derek thought, and aimed his hips to drag over Stiles prostate with each slow thrust. “Do you know how long I've waited for you to say yes? To say that it was ok?” Stiles was shaking under him, sobbing at the gentle torture. Derek wanted to shatter him, to break him slowly until the only word he remembered was Derek's name and he'd never doubt what Derek felt for him.

 

“You want to leave, Stiles?” Stiles sobbed out Derek's name. It was so sweet, so desperate. “Do you?” Derek stopped moving, having pulled out til just the head of his cock was surrounded by Stiles tight, hot sheath. “Stiles..” Stiles was shaking his head, back and forth, back and forth. Derek reached down and, grasping the back of Stiles neck, jerked him up on his knees. Stiles keened. “I asked you a question, Stiles.” He whispered it against the shell of Stiles ear, the growl of his voice ghosting across the soft flesh, his lips brushing the gentle curve. “Do. You. Want. To. Leave?”

“No! Please!” The words were a plead, a demand, a need. They were desperate and sobbed out of a face wet with tears. Derek leaned forward, his heart singing, and turning Stiles head, stole his lips.

It was like no first kiss that Derek had ever had before. It was hot and wet, desperate and hungry, greedy and giving. It was everything that'd they both been missing for too long. Then, with Stiles tongue fighting his own for dominance, Derek thrust back into his ass, sliding his free hand around stiles front to grab his dick, stroking it slowly. Stiles moaned into their kiss, his mouth feeding at Derek's, like he couldn't get enough of that taste.

Derek only broke away to push Stiles head down once more, his slow pace gone, replaced by a frenzy, a need to matefuckclaim, hips pistoning. His lazy strokes on Stiles dick became faster, squeezing lightly at the tip, sliding his thumb over the tip.

“Fuck, wanted you so bad. Gonna fuck you full of me until you feel it on your soul. That you're mine.” The last word was a snarl, a howl caught at the back of his throat.

“Yes, yes, please, Alpha,” Stiles voice begged. “Waited forever, please!” Then his voice became a litany of “please” and Derek's name. It was a balm of Derek's heart, a fire in his loins. This was his, Stiles was his.

“Only me, right, Stiles? Never another,” Derek panted the words, moving his hands to Stiles hips, pulling him back on his dick as his hips thrust deeper, harder. 

“Only you, nng, only ever ever you, please!” Derek hips snapped forward, clawed claws jerking back, impaling Stiles on his cock. Stiles cried out, and Derek smelled his release. He growled, low and vicious. 

“I didn't say you could come, dirty boy,” he said, pulling swiftly out, turning Stiles on his side, lifting one leg to his shoulder and thrusting back into Stiles weeping hole. High pitched whines crawled out of Stiles chest, moans that were in time with each thrust Derek made against his ass. Derek reached down, rubbing his hand through the spunk puddle on his bed, elated knowing that his bed would smell like them. He brought his wet hand to his chest, slathering the liquid across his pecs and up his neck, sliding one finger into his mouth at a time, sucking the taste that was pure Stiles from his flesh. Just like that he was coming, groaning, curving his body down over Stiles, pressing in as far as he could as he let the younger man's leg fall to the side. He reached under the other man, slicing the ropes with his claws, pulling his arms around as Stiles whimpered. 

Derek shushed him gently, rolling them so Stiles laid splayed across Derek's chest. They lay like that as Derek's cock slowly softened, slipping free of the other man, their breaths labored. After catching his breath, Derek slid one hand from Stiles waist to his arms, pulling the tattered rope remains off, massaging the already bruising flesh to return circulation. He felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't have left the human in his ropes, he'd done them tighter than normal this time. That could've gone badly. Derek huffed out a breath, burying one hand in the shaggy brown strands on Stiles head, breathing deep the scent of them mingled together on his sub's skin. He could practically feel Stiles brain buzzing with questions and words and scenarios.

“Before you jump in on what is no doubt a very elaborate and poorly thought out epic of what just happened, allow me to clarify,” Derek said, voice soft and cooing, no longer hard. He grabbed the weighted blanket he kept at the head of his bed during scenes and dragged it down over them both. Stiles nodded his head against Derek's chest, determinedly not looking up. A slight grin kicked up the corner of Derek's mouth. 

“I have wanted you since you were 16. I wanted you so badly it scared me, made me aggressive- well, more aggressive,” he could admit it now, that he'd been scared back then. He felt the hint of a smile against his chest. “I couldn't handle how good you smelled, like maple syrup and cinnamon. And so I'd slam you around, but that just made you smell like want, like dirty deeds and thoughts of fucking.” Derek growled at the spike in Stiles scent. “Yeah, like that.” Stiles whimpered, rubbing a half hard cock against Derek's stomach. He had to close his eyes to keep from turning the boy over and rutting him again. Fuck.

“Then you came to my loft soaking wet and crying because of some asshole. You came to me. I thought, finally, finally, he's coming to me. But you didn't, not really. Even when we started this part of our relationship, the tying and the orders, I kept sex out of it. At first because of what had happened, and then because I wanted you to come to me. If it was more than just passing attraction you'd surely come to me, right?” Derek felt Stiles will against his chest, curling one of his legs up and hugging into his ribs. “I mean, this is Stiles Stilinski after all. You're not usually that fucking subtle.” A choked giggle was his only response. “So, apparently, this whole time, when I've been waiting for you, you've been under the impression that I was disinterested and doing all this out of, what, a sense of duty?” And ok, yes, that does sound like something he'd do, but not with Stiles.

“Basically.” Stiles response came muffled by the muscles in Derek's chest. Derek turned on his side, repositioning them so Stiles had no choice but to look him in the eye. He knew the human couldn't hear how hard his heart was pounding but surely he could feel it. 

“And now?” Derek whispered it, afraid in some part of his heart that this had cemented nothing, that this had driven Stiles out of his arms, not into them.

“I think we've wasted a lot of time,” Stiles said, amber eyes burning into hazel. His hand reached up, cupping Derek's cheek. It took all his effort not to lean into that touch and purr. As it was he cuddled it closer, reveling in the touch. “Do you… do you wanna be with me, Derek?”

In response, Derek crushed his mouth to Stiles, eating the boys moans straight from his lips. When they parted, breaths mingling, gasping, Derek nodded his head against Stiles, nuzzling his nose down the side of Stiles face to breath deep of his scent directly from his neck, pulling that comforting scent into himself. “Yes, Stiles, I want to be with you.” He leaned back, mirroring Stiles hand on his face, letting his eyes flash red. “Forever.”

“Like, forever forever, or..” Derek could physically feel the ramble building in Stiles throat, so he cut him off.

“Forever, Stiles,” he said, brushing his lips softly over Stiles eyes, his forehead, his cheeks. “Like wolf forever.”

“Oh, well, when you put it that way…” They sealed it with a kiss, soft and sweet, and full of promises for tomorrows.


End file.
